Sister Knows Best
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: When Jack's other, normal sister comes to visit him, will she help him realize that he really is in love with Liz Lemon. Or will she just make things worse, after all she is a Donaghy. R&R Liz/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Liz Lemon barged into Jack's office as she does when she enters almost any room.

"Jack, we have a problem-" she started but stopped, startled when she noticed a young blonde in a seat across from Jack's desk. The moment the blonde say Liz a look of pity, superiority and embarrassment for Liz came across her face. Liz stared at her dumbstruck, for this was how Jack looked at her every day.

"Lemon, I'm in the middle of something" Jack's head was in his hands, as if he had been arguing for hours.

"Um, who's this?" she asked.

"She's my um, my, um" Jack frowned and his eyes were still down, and it was like he couldn't find the right word.

"Sister" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Right" he sighed.

"Oh, I thought she might have been your-" Liz trailed off raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, good god Lemon, no" said Jack "This is Jacqueline Donaghy" the blonde winced at the sound of her own name.

"That's, a nice name" said Liz slowly.

"No, it's not" Jacqueline stood up "If my mother wasn't knocked to for 72 hours after I was born, I wouldn't have had to be named by Jack"

Liz first noticed the arrogance in her posture, something Jack had been trying, and failing to teach her.

"Will there be anything else?" Jack asked Lemon

"Jenna wants a fountain for her dressing room and Tracy is threatening to quit the show" said Liz.

"What else is new" muttered Jack under his breath, then spoke up "Lemon, can't you do anything without my guidance?"

"Your guidance? You get me to help you choose a tie everyday!" exclaimed Lemon.

"You didn't today" he countered

"That explains it" muttered Jacqueline.

"Fine Jack, have a nice day with your sister" Liz threw her hands up in the air and walked out.

"You sure know how to pick them, Bro" said Jacqueline.

"Me and Lemon? Oh she's not" Jack thought for a moment "Anything"

"Well If I know everything it's that, last night I had a dream that I killed you and that yo are falling in love with that woman" Jacqueline winked at Jack and walked out.

"Jacqueline is a good name" he called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz Lemon walked into her office carrying a doughnut and a coffee.

"Ya, ya, ya I got my doughnut and my coffee, ya, ya" she sang to herself, she gasped in surprise when she saw Jacqueline sitting there.

"Hello, uh, Lemon?" she only knew her by what Jack called her.

"Oh, my name is Liz, Liz Lemon" she told her, Jacqueline nodded briskly.

"Right, Lemon, so what is your relationship with my brother?" she asked, Liz opened her mouth and then closed, she frowned as she thought.

"I suppose we are friends" shrugged Liz, Jacqueline raised her eyebrows.

"Interesting, have you ever been together?" she asked.

"Me and Jack, good god no, I would never" exclaimed Liz

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, he's Jack!" Liz didn't seem to be able to come up with a better answer.

"I see you point, but that's not a valid reason" Jacqueline sighed "Well then, to get to the bottom of this I guess I will have to become uh, friends with you"

"Why?" asked Lemon, surprised.

"Experiment, so what exactly do you do?" Jacqueline cocked her head to one side.

"I'm the head writer of TGS with Tracy Jordan" she said holding her head up.

"What's strange is that you sound proud of that" said Jacqueline.

"What, you've never seen the show?" asked Liz.

"No, I've seen the show, I'm required to research all of Jack's work and tell him what he is doing wrong" she smiled "Though he doesn't seem to be screwing up TGS that much"

"That's because he does nothing for it" muttered Liz under her breath.

"I don't doubt it" stated Jacqueline.

"So what do you do?" she asked

"I'm a stock market genius so I don't really have to do anything" Jacqueline said proudly leaning back in her chair, Liz went to go sit at her desk and began scarfing down the doughnut.

"Liz, I'm going to help you" said Jacqueline standing up "I'm going to help you get a guy"

"How do you know I'm not dating someone?" asked Liz offended, Jacqueline looked at her pointedly "Alright, I'm single"

"Yes, and I know just who to set you up with, but it's going to be tricky," she said tapping her chin "First of all, we are going to have to change your look, he doesn't usually go for people like you"

"Okay, who are we talking about?" asked Liz

"It doesn't matter right now" Jacqueline waved her off "I need to go take care of a few things, we'll take later"

"Fine whatever" said Liz stuffing the last of the doughnut in her mouth.

"You eat a lot don't you?" asked Jacqueline, Liz nodded causing Jacqueline to frown "Funny how you're still only 127" and with that Jacqueline left the room out to cause trouble, what else is new.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacqueline walked quickly and with a purpose down the hall of the TGS studio. Jenna cut Jacqueline off in the middle of the studio. She sized her up for a moment, before exploding.

"LIZ" she yelled, it didn't take very long for Liz Lemon to come barrelling down the hall. She was panting when she arrived, reminding Jacqueline of a cockier spaniel.

"Is this another cast member, we cannot have another one! Especially not a BLONDE one" shouted Jenna exasperated.

"She's not another cast member, she's Jack's brother" sighed Liz

"I am also her new best friend, I'm helping her find a guy" boasted Jacqueline, Jenna's jaw dropped.

"No way! I am Liz's best friend, I help her with advice and guys!" Jenna told her.

"And how's that working out for you?" asked Jacqueline smugly. Jenna didn't seem to be able to come up with an answer and stormed away in response. "I love winning" Jacqueline sighed happily.

"Okay Lemon, here's what you're going to do, go downtown to 502 652 Albert Street ask for Trish tell her Jacqueline sent you and we can get-" She motioned at Liz's hair and body "- fixed" Lemon frowned but complied.

Jacqueline finally made it up to Jack's office.

"Jonathon, I need you to do something for me" said Jacqueline, Jonathon looked like he was about to objects, but stopped himself when he remembered Jacqueline's last name.

"Yes Ms. Donaghy, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"I need Jack's schedule and I don't want him to know about it" she said sternly.

"Miss Donaghy I don't think I can agree to that" he told her "Mr. Donaghy trusts me to take care of his life"

"Listen here Jonathon, I have connections, connections that lead to the immigration offices" she said raising her eyebrows, Jonathon turned white "And despite what yo think, I have a lot more power than Jack in those areas"

"Oh course Mr. Donaghy's schedule" he said quickly, shuffling through some papers, finally finding his schedule and handing it to Jacqueline.

"Hmm, tonight he has a dinner with the executives of GE Japan, that's disposable" smiled Jacqueline "Tonight it is"

Jacqueline then opened the door to Jack's office, he was staring out the window.

"Jack" called Jacqueline, Jack whipped around with his heart over his chest.

"Jeez, you could've given me a heart attack!" Jack breathed.

"Wouldn't be the first time" said Jacqueline walking around his office examining his possessions.

"How do you know that?" questioned Jack.

"When are you going to catch on? I'm a genius, I knew the day you were checked into the hospital, I even knew before Lemon" she told him, waiting for a reaction when she mentioned Liz, she frowned when there was none.

"Okay, um Jonathon told me to tell you that, that Japan GE thing tonight was cancelled" she lied.

"Oh crap, we need to discus dancing with the dogs" muttered Jack.

"Anyway" she said slowly "I thought we could go out for dinner, you know to catch um, up" she told him.

"Oh I suppose, we haven't seen each other in a while" agreed Jack.

"Alright then, meet me at that new restaurant on 43nd street" she told him, she smiled to herself as she exited the office, this was too easy


End file.
